


Basia Mille

by patatacosmica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Artist Sirius Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, jily, poet!Remus, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patatacosmica/pseuds/patatacosmica
Summary: «Pero es que no era ningún simple desconocido y, cuando empezó a recitar, no le cupo ninguna duda: aquel chaval alto y desgarbado era el mismísimo Apolo encarnado. No existía otra explicación posible.Porque, cuando su voz inundó el café recitando algo que él desconocía, Sirius sintió por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempocalor».Una historia en la que Sirius estámuydeprimido y James, Peter y Lily intentan animarlo un poco llevándole a un recital de poesía. Él no le ve el punto a estar allí hasta que alguien sube al escenario y le hace cambiar de opinión.





	Basia Mille

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no sé muy bien cuánto va a durar esto, si lo conseguiré acabar algún día o si podré actualizarlo regularmente. Tampoco sé si acabará habiendo Sexo Del Bueno, pero si veo que necesito añadir o cambiar alguno de los tags o así, lo haré. Muchas gracias por leer <3

«Ponte guapo, Black», le había dicho Lily mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Aquello le había ofendido un poco, porque «yo siempre estoy guapo, Evans», pero había entendido lo que quería decir perfectamente: «por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius, llevas días encerrado en tu habitación y no puedes seguir así». Lo sabía, por supuesto. Sabía que esa no era forma de sobrellevar las cosas, así que había seguido la orden de Lily y se había puesto _aún más_ guapo: se había calzado las Martens, se había delineado los ojos, se había recogido el pelo en un moño y había salido de la habitación con la esperanza de que lo que fueran a prepararle sus amigos fuese mejor que lo que estaba dejando en casa: un fantástico maratón de su serie favorita.

Desde luego, lo que no pensaba era acabar en un sitio así. Sirius Black no se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando había vivido con sus padres. Y es que, ¿qué pinta un tipo con aspecto de rockero en un café que podría ser el epítome de lo _hipster_? Espacioso, plagado de lucecitas y de colores claros. «Demasiada luz para un Black», pensó con cierta amargura.

—Me vas a deber un favor muy grande después de esto, Potter —masculló.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que había en el centro del café, a la misma distancia de la barra, donde Lily y Peter pedían algo de beber, que del escenario en el que la pelirroja actuaría esa noche. Le habían prometido hacía semanas que, si alguna vez se atrevía a hacer algo así, le acompañarían, pero con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos Sirius se había acabado olvidando de aquella promesa.

—Deja de gruñir, tío —contestó su amigo, ocupando el asiento de al lado—. Recuerda que hicimos un trato...

—Un trato absurdo, la verdad.

—Y que Lily es tu amiga y quiere que estés hoy aquí —añadió. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que tenía razón—. En el fondo todo esto es fachada, Canuto. Tú y yo sabemos que harías cualquier cosa por ella, o por mí, o por Colagusano.

—Claro, pero tú y yo también sabemos que cuando digo ese tipo de cosas me refiero a que mataría a alguien por vosotros, no a venir a un estúpido recital de poesía —replicó. Se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás, columpiándose levemente en la silla. Dejó escapar un suspiro y durante un segundo la máscara de pasivo-agresividad e indiferencia pareció resquebrajarse, dejando entrever la tristeza y el desasosiego que le corroían por dentro—. Mira, sabes que no está siendo la mejor época de mi vida. Después de lo de mis padres y Regulus…

—Precisamente, tío —dijo él, también serio—. Necesitas salir de casa, distraerte.

—¿Y vuestra mejor idea para distraerme es traerme a este sitio? —Soltó una risa que no sonó demasiado feliz.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que dejar que pases el día encerrado en casa —dijo Lily, que había escuchado parte de la conversación mientras volvía a la mesa con Peter y las bebidas.

Dejó los botellines sobre la mesa para que cada uno cogiera el suyo y antes de sentarse dio un leve beso en la frente a James, que compuso una sonrisa tierna. Entonces, tanto ella como Peter se unieron a su mirada de preocupación.

—Tienen razón, Canuto —se unió Peter. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco; lo que le faltaba—. Estos últimos días te ha visto más el ordenador que nosotros.

—Sí, voy a acabar teniendo celos de esa cosa _muggle_ de las películas —le reprochó James.

—Se llama _Netflix_ y créeme, es muy difícil que exista algo más absorbente que tú —contestó, intentando contener una sonrisa. Dio un sorbo a su whisky de fuego y sintió una pequeña oleada de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo. No era suficiente para contrarrestar el frío que se había adueñado de él unas semanas atrás, pero algo hacía—. Pensaba que habíamos venido a oír estupideces en verso, no a que me hicierais una intervención.

—Creo que podemos hacer las dos cosas perfectamente, Black —dijo Lily.

—Recuérdame por qué permito que salgas con mi mejor amigo, Evans, porque a veces se me olvida.

—Porque en el fondo me adoras.

Siguieron lanzándose pullas el uno al otro durante un buen rato, mientras la bebida iba desapareciendo de sus botellas y la sensación de calor débil, artificial, en el pecho de Sirius se iba haciendo más duradera. Después cambiaron de tema un par de veces y Peter se estaba quejando de lo mucho que le estaba costando encontrar trabajo cuando las luces del local se atenuaron y un foco iluminó el escenario. Las voces y el ruido propio de un café también fueron menguando hasta que reinó el silencio y un camarero se subió a la tarima. Dio unos toquecitos al micrófono, que emitió un sonido desagradable; los clientes apretaron los dientes y compusieron una mueca al oírlo.

—¿Se me oye? —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos una semana más a nuestro Jueves Poético. Como ya sabéis, cualquiera puede participar; tan solo tenéis que decírnoslo a mí o a cualquiera de mis compañeros y nosotros os diremos cuándo podéis subir. Por favor, guardad silencio durante las actuaciones y apagad los móviles. —Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y puso el móvil en silencio—. Pero, sobre todo, ¡disfrutad de la velada!

 

**MARAUDERS!**

**_Canuto:_ ** _¿Cuándo dices que te toca, Evans?_

 **_Canuto:_ ** _Por los cojones peludos de Merlín, no ha empezado aún y ya quiero suicidarme_

 **_Canuto:_ ** _Tenéis que dejar de convencerme para venir a estas mierdas_

 **_Canuto:_ ** _¿Acaba de rimar ‘casa’ con ‘masa’? ¿EN SERIO?_

 **_Canuto:_ ** _ES QUE NO SE CALLA_

 **_Canuto:_ ** _Tenéis los móviles apagados como unos niños buenos y por eso me ignoráis, ¿verdad?_

 **_Canuto:_ ** _Qué panda de desgraciados que sois_

 **_Cornamenta_ ** _: Canuto, como no te calles de una puta vez voy a cambiarte el champú por crema depilatoria y serás el calvo más sexy de todo Londres_

 

Sirius alzó la mirada para encontrarse a James observándole con una ceja alzada. Sus ojos grises parecían querer decir «no te atreverías», pero conocía demasiado bien aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Era la misma que llevaba años poniendo cada vez que Sirius le decía «no hay huevos», la misma que le brotaba en el colegio cuando estaban a punto de hacer alguna travesura. James le guiñó un ojo y, decidido a ignorarle, pasó un brazo por el hombro de Lily y le dio un beso en el pelo.

Sirius soltó un largo suspiro de fastidio y guardó el móvil. Intentó centrarse en el escenario, en la gente que subía a decir sus tonterías. Podía intentar que le gustara aquello, fingirlo al menos; al fin y al cabo algunos poemas no estaban _tan_ mal. Unos pocos incluso eran buenos. Lily le explicó en un susurro que algunos no eran invención de quienes subían a leerlos, tan solo poemas que les gustaban y que querían compartir con los demás, y aquello no le pareció justo. Era como si hicieran trampas, aunque sus amigos ya le habían explicado que no se trataba de una competición. «Si lo fuera, estoy seguro de que tú ganarías, Lils», había dicho James con una sonrisa bobalicona. Colagusano y él se habían mirado de forma significativa; por muchos años que llevaran acostumbrados a ver a su amigo babeando por Lily, siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderles.

—Después de este me toca a mí —dijo la muchacha cuando el camarero anunció una breve pausa.

Sirius se estiró, sintiéndose agarrotado después de pasar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma postura. Se puso en pie y preguntó a sus amigos si querían algo antes de dirigirse a la barra con andares despreocupados. Allí pidió dos botellines más de whisky de fuego y volvió a la mesa; se sentía mejor al saber que pronto acabaría esa tortura y podría regresar a casa para seguir con la serie a la que llevaba cinco días enganchado.

«Solo dos poemas más», se decía. «Dos poemas más y todo habrá acabado».

   

* * *

 

—Solo digo que te hemos educado muy mal, Canuto —dijo Peter, ligeramente asqueado, mientras se limpiaba las babas de la cara con la manga del jersey, allí donde Sirius le había pegado un lametazo.

James no dejaba de reír y Lily les miraba en silencio, debatiéndose entre la diversión y la desaprobación. Sirius intentaba mantenerse serio, pero en sus ojos grises brillaba una sonrisa.

—Y yo te digo que el mérito no es vuestro, sino de mi madre —replicó. Se encogió de hombros—. Además, ya sabíais a lo que os arriesgabais cuando…

—¡Calla! —siseó Lily, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa cuando el camarero subió de nuevo a la tarima.

—Au —musitó, con el ceño fruncido.

Fingió un puchero y Lily puso los ojos en blanco. El camarero volvió a pedir silencio y a recordar las mismas cosas que al principio de la noche. Sirius soltó un sonoro suspiro que hizo que James le fulminara con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza y centró su atención en el escenario, que se había quedado vacío de nuevo a la espera de que subiera el siguiente participante.

«Después le toca a Lily y nos vamos. Uno más y volvemos a casa», pensaba.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Sirius sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía un segundo cuando un chaval de aproximadamente su misma edad quedó iluminado por el foco que daba vida al centro del escenario. Era un muchacho normal y corriente, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, ropas desgastadas y andares descuidados, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

No cuando su piel, del color de un rayo de luna, estaba surcada por cicatrices —unas plateadas, ya curadas y olvidadas en el mapa de su cuerpo; otras rojizas, recientes, frescas—; una de ellas recorría su rostro pecoso y otra bajaba por su cuello y se perdía debajo de su ropa. No podía ser normal y corriente cuando sus ojos verdes irradiaban destellos dorados bajo la luz acusadora del foco. No cuando su pelo castaño brillaba como si contuviera en él los rayos del sol. No cuando la ropa le quedaba holgada, quizá demasiado, y dejaba entrever unas clavículas marcadas y las líneas de un tatuaje en una de ellas. No cuando caminaba como si flotara, como si no le importara quién estuviera entre el público, como si las tablas de madera que estaban pisando sus pies le pertenecieran.

Sirius le miraba, le observaba como si fuera la primera cosa a la que prestaba verdadera atención en la vida. Miraba sus cicatrices y se preguntaba cómo se las habría hecho, cuántas tendría, hasta dónde llegaba la del cuello, a qué sabrían. Contemplaba el color de sus ojos y trataba de imaginarse lo que debía ser estar bajo esa mirada decidida y límpida. Miraba su pelo y sentía un hormigueo en las manos, deseosas de enredarse en él, de memorizar su tacto. Se fijaba en lo grande que le quedaba esa ropa y en lo interesante que sería que esta acabara en el suelo, para así poder morder sin problemas las líneas marcadas de sus clavículas y besar el tatuaje que se adivinaba sobre su piel.

El muchacho movió los labios para presentarse, pero Sirius no oyó lo que decía, perdido en el movimiento suave de su boca. Respiró hondo, incapaz de pensar con normalidad. ¿Cómo podía ponerle así la simple visión de un desconocido?

Pero es que no era ningún simple desconocido y, cuando empezó a recitar, no le cupo ninguna duda: aquel chaval alto y desgarbado era el mismísimo Apolo encarnado. No existía otra explicación posible.

Porque, cuando su voz inundó el café recitando algo que él desconocía, Sirius sintió por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo _calor._ Un calor auténtico, real, no como el que podía proporcionarle el whisky de fuego. Su voz grave y al mismo tiempo dulce y suave se coló en su cuerpo y provocó en él un incendio. Podría estar hablando de la guerra, del amor, del valor de los galeones, del kraken o del mismísimo Merlín; podría estar hablando de absolutamente cualquier cosa, que el efecto de su voz habría sido el mismo. Sirius supo que jamás podría olvidar ese sonido, ni en su lecho de muerte. Respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa, pues sabía que si no controlaba sus impulsos acabaría levantándose para besarle.

Y, por muy tentadora que fuera la idea, por nada del mundo quería que el hechizo de su voz, cálida como un abrazo en medio del gélido invierno, se rompiera.

Pero lo hizo. El poema terminó y su voz se apagó, aunque seguía resonando en su cabeza. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y Sirius quiso unirse a ellos, pero no podía. No era capaz de moverse. Entonces él dijo «gracias» y sonrió, y Sirius supo en ese momento que estaba condenado. Jamás sería capaz de olvidar esa sonrisa, que parecía contener toda la luz del mundo. Cerraría los ojos y la vería. Soñaría con ella. Moriría y se llevaría consigo esa imagen al Infierno. Y cuando Lucifer le preguntara si su vida había merecido la pena, le contestaría que sí, solo porque había sido testigo de semejante maravilla.

A su alrededor, el mundo seguía moviéndose, pero Sirius seguía quieto.


End file.
